Baby, It's Cold Outside
by PurpleBacon
Summary: 17. Enthuse - They both tried their best to mask their happiness when they were assigned duet partners for their Music class.


HEEYYYYY. This is both a one-shot from 'words' and a Christmas Special :) This was like really really fun to like cause I got to put myself as Kacey and like everything I felt I made Kacey feel it like suPER SHIPPING ZEVIE POWER HAAAYYYAAAA AND OMG JUST REALLY IMAGINE THEM DOING THIS like read one whole verse and then pause and imagine it happening JFKDSSGHSJKFASN UGH I GOT SO MUCH FEELS AND ACK okay calm down thea read on

inspiration when Max said his fave Christmas son was Baby, It's Cold Outside and that's mine too so I made a fic :bd

_Italics_ = Stevie, **Bold** =Zander

* * *

_17. Enthuse_

_They both tried their best to mask their happiness when they were assigned duet partners for their Music class._

"So, what are you two doing for your Christmas duet?" I ask Stevie and Zander, giving them both a knowing look. "I know you guys have had a lot of practice sessions."

"Shut up, Kacey." Stevie scolds me, her cheeks turning red.

"Oh, you shut up." Nelson speaks up. "You should have seen the look on both your faces when the teacher assigned you two as partners."

Nelson and Kevin them impersonate a love sick girl, fluttering their eyelashes, putting their hands on their hearts and pursing their lips exaggeratedly

.Stevie rolls her eyes as Zander laughs to himself, not putting much thought on Stevie's blush.

"Okay, kids." Ms. Torres, our awesome music teacher, calls our attention. "Take your seats. We're going to start our duets."

Everyone takes their seats, feeling more and more nervous by the minute. "Now, remember, this is going to take 60% of your grade, so you better make have given this a lot of thought or else you'll be failing." Ms. Torres reminds us, only causing us to teeter a little bit more. "But no pressure." She smiles sweetly, tossing her blue and white highlighted black hair into the air.

"Now, who wants to go first?" She asks, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose and taking a seat at the back of the class.

Everyone sinks deeper into their seats, trying to hide their faces and avoid getting picked. Even I didn't want to go first. I have to admit, I am kinda worried if Ms. Torres would like Kevin's rap.

Zander looks around the room, and raises his hand. "Um, if no one will, Stevie and I could go first."

"What?!" Stevie exclaims in a whisper, grabbing his arm and stopping him from standing up. "I don't want to go first! I feel like I have to pee!"

Zander chuckles, grabbing her hand and giving it a tiny squeeze. "You'll be great." He reassures her, giving her a tiny smile.

She scans the room and sees that every other student looks at them with thankful eyes, urging them to go. She bites her lip, cautiously. Zander and her did practice pretty well, and it was still bound to happen.

"Whenever you lovebirds are ready." Ms. Torres teases them, sending a giggles around the room.

"Fine." Stevie mumbles, standing up and following Zander to the center of the room.

"Ready?" Zander asks her, smiling excitedly.

"Get on with it." She answers. He clicks play on the track and the sound of a piano playing a familiar tune fills the room. There's a collective gasp and hushed voices as people realize their choice of song. Stevie's about to roll her eyes yet again, but stops herself, realizing she was being graded.

_"I really can't stay."_ She starts singing, turning to Zander and smiling at his ready expression.

"**Baby it's cold outside.**" He sings, stepping closer to her, giving her a wink in the process.

_"I've got to go away."_

**"Baby it's cold outside."**

_"This evening has been..."_

**"Been hoping that you'd drop in."**

_"So very nice."_

**"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice."** Zander walks closer to her, grabs hold of her hand and twirls her around.

"_My mother will start to worry._" She laughs, widening her eyes as if she was nervous.

**"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" **

_"My father will be pacing the floor."_

**"Listen to the fireplace roar.**"

_"So really I'd better scurry."_ She sings, walking away from him.

**"Beautiful, please don't hurry.**" He holds her hand to stop her and makes her face him again, pulling her a bit more closer than expected.

_"Well Maybe just a half a drink more."_ Her voice wavers just a tiny bit at the shock of lack of space between them.

**"Put some music on while I pour."** He sings louder, trying to cover up her tiny slip.

"They're really good." I whisper to Kevin and Nelson, who both looked creeped out at the presentation.

"Too good. It's like they made the song." Nelson whispers, making a face.

_"The neighbors might think."_

"**Baby, it's bad out there.**" He says, putting an arm around her. Oh my gosh, they look so cute together.

"_Say, what's in this drink?_" She sings, pretending to be shocked.

**"No cabs to be had out there."** He turns to face her, their noses inches apart. Kevin, Nelson, and I raise our heads, realizing how our two best friends were acting.

_"I wish I knew how…"_

**"Your eyes are like starlight now."** He sings softly, staring into her eyes and falling deeply. The look on his eyes confirms our theories.

"_To break this spell._" She almost whispers, getting lost on his eyes.

I turn to Kevin and Nelson who are already shaping their hands into hearts. "They're in love!" I voice our thoughts.

**"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell.**" Luckily, he snaps out of it and takes her Santa hat and putting it on his head.

_"I ought to say no, no, no, sir._" She laughs, pinching his nose.

"If they get any more cuter, I am going to puke." I say, but still admiring the fact that they having so much fun.

**"Mind if I move a little closer.**" He smiles as he sings, stepping beside her until there was no space between their arms.

_"At least I'm gonna say that I tried." _She shrugs.

**" What's the sense in hurting my pride.**" He says, holding Stevie's hand and swinging their hands back and forth.

I couldn't hold it any longer. I squeal and slap Kevin's arms repeatedly, making people turn back and shush me. "Like you can't feel it too!" I tell them. I hope I didn't distract Zander and Stevie, though.

_"I really can't stay."_

**" Baby don't hold out."**

Luckilly, they were a little too lost in the song to realize the noise we were making.

_**"Ahh, but it's cold outside.**_" They both sing together, their high and low voices blending and sending shivers down our spines.

_"I simply must go."_ She says, winking at him.

**"Baby, it's cold outside."** He chuckles a bit and I could see a twinkle in his eyes when he pretends to point to the sky and stomp his feet like a little baby.

_"The answer is no._" Stevie puts her hands on her hips, smiling widely.

**"Ooh baby, it's cold outside."**

_"This welcome has been."_

**"I'm lucky that you dropped in."** He steps in front of her, both of them face to face.

_"So nice and warm."_ She moves a little bit closer, making them only inches apart.

**"Look out the window at that storm."** He leans his forehead on hers. I had to bite my hand to stop from screaming and spazzing around. Even Kevin and Nelson looked like they would burst at any moment.

_"My sister will be suspicious._" She sings in the most seductive way I have ever heard her.

**"Man, your lips look so delicious."** He sings in a raspy voice, eyeing her lips and leaning in to kiss her.

The whole class gasps. Squeals and the sound of shaking chairs filled the room. I practically lost the ability to breathe already, and Kevin and Nelson were holding each other. The room was filled with so much noise, but Zander and Stevie were still lost in each other, pausing their song for a little while.

"I think they forgot they're in a class." Nelson says, just as their lips brush.

_"My brother will be there at the door._" Stevie sings again, breaking away from Zander's hold and giving him a teasing smile. The whole class groans.

"So close." I whisper, along with a lot of other people.

**"Waves upon a tropical shore.**" He sings, wiggling her finger at her as if saying that she should have waited a little bit longer. I agree with you there, Z.

_"My maiden aunt's mind is vicious."_

**"Gosh your lips look delicious.**" He slides towards her, grabbing her by the waist, putting them in the position they were before…except closer.

Everyone in the room sits at the edge of their seats, expecting a real kiss this time. But, I know, Stevie's playing hard to get.

_"Well maybe just a half a drink more._" She sings, trailing her fingers on his chest.

"**Never such a blizzard before.**" He raises his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh my gosh. Pinch me. I must be dreaming." I say. Not once, have I ever seen Stevie and Zander act like that, and that's saying something on Zander's part.

_"I've got to go home."_

**"Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there."** He wraps both his arms around her waist, making it impossible for her to break free from his grasp.

_"Say, lend me your comb._" She crinkles her nose, ruffling his hair and making the close go 'awwwww'

"**It's up to your knees out there."**

"_You've really been grand."_

**"Your eyes are like starlight now.**" He brings his face closer to hers, the tips of their noses touching.

"_But don't you see."_

**"How can you do this thing to me?"** He gives her a puppy dog face.

"_There's bound to be talk tomorrow._" She rolls her eyes and pokes Zander's cheek.

**"Making my life long sorrow."**

"_At least there will be plenty implied."_

"**If you caught pneumonia and died."**

_"I really can't stay."_ She wraps her arms around his neck.

"**Get over that old out.**" He smiles and rests their forehead on each other's again.

"Just kiss already!" I whispered loudly in my seat. Some of the students were already taking their phones out to take a picture.

**_"Ahh, but it's cold outside._**" They both sing together, smiling widely and laughing to themselves. I would have given anything to know what they were thinking at that moment.

_**"Baby it's cold outside.**_" They don't even finish the long stretch of voice when their lips crash into each others and the room erupts in loud cheers and high-fives, even Ms. Torres looked pleased.

"Finally!" I scream, attacking Kevin and Nelson into a group hug.

"Our best friends are in love!" Nelson says, pretending to wipe a tear.

"I don't even care what this will do to our band." Kevin says. "I feel like a proud father."

I look to the center of the room where Stevie and Zander are. They end their kiss and look at each other in a brand new light. It looked as if they just found their other half and they looked so much more happier than ever.

Everyone suddenly claps and cheers for them. "That was the best!"

They look around the room in utter shock, totally having forgotten they were in a classroom filled with other kids. Their cheeks were redder than a tomato, and they unwrapped themselves from each other, but stayed close. I give a loud outcry and run to them, giving them a big hug.

"I am so happy for you, guys." I tell them. They laugh as I crush them together.

"Kacey, we need to breathe." Stevie wheezes.

"Sorry." I say, letting them go. "I'm just so happy it finally happened."

Zander scans the room and tries to smile at all the other students. "It's like I totally blacked out and forgot anyone else was in the room."

"I know." Stevie agrees. "I thought it was just us practicing again."

"Well, you guys were just so lost in each other's eyes, you forgot there were other eyes watching your every move." Nelson says, popping up behind Kacey's shoulder.

"Couldn't help it." Zander says through a bright smile, grabbing hold of Stevie's hand, making her blush.

"I have never seen Stevie blush that much." Kevin whispers to Nelson. "It's like all her blood went to her face."

We hear Ms. Torres clear her throat behind us, reminding us that we were still in class. Luckily, Ms. Torres was the cool teacher who could have practically worn her pajamas to school and called it a fashion statement.

"If you guys are still interested to know your score?..." Ms. Torres says, a sly smile playing on her lips.

"Yes, please." "Did we mess it up?" Zander and Stevie talk at the same time.

"You got an A plus. Perfect. You were feeling it though and through. You were lost in the music, and that's what music really is. Music isn't all about having a great voice, it's really about owning the song and making it become the air you breathe."

We're all about to congratulate Stevie and Zander on their good job when Ms. Torres suddenly laughs really loudly, making us all confused. "I'm surprised a grade still matters to you, when you've just found true love."

I smile, proudly as my best friends share a peck on the lips. Zander looks around the room and announces a heartfelt, "Merry Christmas, everybody!"

* * *

if that really happened i would have probably exploded and died and raised back to life just to scream "ZEVIEEEE!" and then die again because 'did that really jusT HAPPEN!?/!?11!?"

it happened in my imagination tho DSFHJKSDHFNSKA SO WAS IT GOOD? DID YOU LIKE IT? UNDERSTAND IT? HATE IT? DISTURBED? TELL ME! YOU GET A VIRTUAL COOKIE IF YOU DO! :)

Merry Christmas and stay white lights! :)


End file.
